gardenscapesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helpful Hints
Each task completed inches you up to win boosters or unlimited lives for a short period of time. The gift box you and earn in tasks changes, click the box to see what's inside. *Rainbow Blaster charges faster with multiple boosters used at one time during game board play. *Go to settings to change your in-game name or your puppy's name. Game Items You Can Change in the Garden *Flowers *Trees *Shrubs *Toparies *Fences *Benches *Bridges *Statues (some cannot be modified: example the knight shown above) *Lights (when you click on them, they light up) *Pavers *Tile Design (some cannot be modified, the ones you choose can be changed) *Fountains (some cannot be modified, the ones you choose can be changed) *Fountain Toppers (example: angel, swan) *Tree House Colors *Dog House Colors *Dog Run Colors *Mailbox Colors * Shields (in the Knight Area) * Wall (inset in the Pier Area) Note *Areas are chosen for you in the game. You cannot decided what area to clean up and decorate. You can choose designated options on how to design each Area. You cannot change anything inside the Mansion (some scenes are indoors). *You cannot change the puppy, you can change the puppy's name (which is free). *You cannot change Austin but you can choose where he goes (example: the benches, watering flowers, the mailbox, etc). *You cannot change some items in the game. (Example: Alligators, Gazebo, Statues (certain ones), the Knight, walls, certain big fountains, Rose Bushes, Rocking Chair & Phonograph) *Game friends are random and show up at different times. You can view a list of game friends under the "FEED" tab by going to Friends. In game photos (which are used in the Feed) are also available to view under Photos. Each friend has a bio you can view as well. *Some tasks are timed. You can either: 1) Wait for the task to be completed by running out the timer 2) Pay a set amount of coins to finish the task immedietly Pending on how patient you are, waiting out the timer is the "free" way to complete that task. You can play the game board while you wait on a timed task, you may also close the game and your task will be completed when you come back to the game (assuming you do not reload the game before the timer runs out). Timed tasks are no more than 10 minutes each (so far). *Some tasks have multiple timed tasks to complete them. Some tasks have multiple tasks to complete but are timed. *Example 1: you need (4) sets of two stars each task to complete the flowers. That's eight stars total, but you need to spend two stars a task to complete the entire task. This is not a timed task. *Example 2: you need (2) sets of four stars each to complete the platform. Each task of four stars takes 10 minutes to complete. That is eight stars, over two tasks and 20 minutes total for the task to be completed. As of level 700+ the most stars needed for one task (or multiple tasks within one task) is FOUR stars. Each "New Day" always requires ONE or TWO stars to advance to the next Area. You will get 5 full lives when you start a "New Day". It is best to have zero lives before you accept the "New Day" option.